WHAT DO YOU MEAN?
by RaRa Byun
Summary: "Apa maksudmu Baek melakukan semua itu?"–Chanyeol "Aku melakukan apa Chan?"–Baekhyun "Jangan khianati cintaku hyung"–Chanyeol "Mengkhianati bangian mananya?"–Baekhyun Hanya FF Geje dari Rara, terinspirasi dari foto yang Rara liat Baca aja ne


What Do You Mean?

Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Pairing : Chanbaek couple dan mungkin beberapa couple akan muncul

Length : Drabble

Hai semua, ini FF Rara yang kedua, ini FF terinspirasi dari salah satu foto yang Rara dapet kemarin di twitter, hehe

Happy reading ne ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang namja jangkung pada namja disebelahnya.

"Apa sih Chan? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Namja imut yang ditanya tadi malah balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu Baek?" Chanyeol, nama namja jangkung tadi kembali bertanya.

"Melakukan apa sih Channie? Jangan berbelit–belit dan membuatku pusing, aku capek." Baekhyun, namja imut tersebut menjawab sambil mengeluh dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Chan hyung, Baek hyung, kalian sedang apa sih di belakang? Ribut banget sih?" Namja bermata bulat dan pipi chubby yang duduk di depan mereka –Chanbaek– menegur mereka

"Aku hanya bertanya pada Baekkie." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya

"Tapi masa bertanya sampai ribut sekali sih? Memangnya Chan hyung bertanya apa?" Kyungsoo masih kepo dengan mereka *plak*

"Sudahlah Kyungie chagi tak usah mengurusi couple tak penting itu, lebih baik kau urus aku saja." Namja disebelah Kyungsoo –Kai– memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang perlu kuurus dari dirimu Jonginie?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Kai.

"Kau belum membuatkanku anak hyung." Jawab Kai santai.

"APAAAAAAA?" Kyungsoo kaget sampai berteriak dan membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat.

"Jangan mengada-ngada Kai! Belum waktunya untuk kau mempunyai aegya. Aku tidak mau anak kita nanti malah kau tinggal bermain game ketika aku tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengkhayal kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Aishh, kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut sih? Lnjutkan pertanyaanmu Channie" Baekhyun mengeluh pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang malah ribut di depan mereka.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan hyung? Maksudmu apa dengan melekukan itu?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya lagi

"Astaga Channie perjelaskan pertanyaanmu! Aku tidak melakukan apa–apa tadi, hanya perform lalu bermain bersama member lain dan bersamamu, lalu apa maksudmu dengan melakukan itu? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menerawang kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya tadi sehingga membuat Chanyeol bertanya–tanya.

"Kau tadi memakai baju apa Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan maksud memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Baju hitam, kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya–tanya

"Modelnya seperti apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Ya baju biasa sama jas hitam, kenapa?" Baekhyun tetap penasaran.

"Tadi saat kau ke tempat parkiran kau memakai baju apa Baekkie ku sayang? Dan apa maksudmu melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Oooh, aku tadi memaka— astaga yeol, apa yang kau fikirkan memangnya? Aku hanya menggunakan kaos tak berlengan saja kau ribut, apa lagi nanti aku gak pake baju." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari apa maksud kekasih tingginya itu.

"Yang berhak melihatnya hanya aku hyung! Jangan khianati cintaku hyung, kau membuatku 'kepanasan' hyung." Jawab Chanyeol setengah alay.

"Jangan lebay yeol, memangnya aku mengkhianati cintamu? Bagian mananya yang menunjukkan aku mengkhianatimu? Aishh, itu sih memang akal pikiranmu saja yang pervert." Baekhyun menjawab

"Biarpun pervert begini kau tetap suka kan hyung?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk seksi andalannya.

"Astaga, apa maksudmu?" Walaupun Baekyun berkata seperti itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie hyung~" Chanyeol berkata

CHUU~

Bibir tipis Chanyeol menyetuh permukaan pipi kiri Baekhyun yang membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Ehm, A– Aku ju– juga mencintaimu yeol." Jawab Baekhyun malu–malu (astaga Baek, biasanya dikau malu–maluin aja lho *plak* #ditendang Chan)

Dengah perlahan Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, menghadapkan wajah keduanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, dan

CHUUUU~

Baekhyun merasakan kelembutan bibir Chanyeol yang selalu ia sukai ketika bibir itu mengecupnya penuh cinta yang tulus tanpa ada nafsu di sana, sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini padanya. Dan perlahan Baekhyun membalas kecupak cinta Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maafkan Rara karena membuat drabble super geje, hehe

Akhir kata, Review ne ^^


End file.
